Electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, are sometimes equipped with cameras. Cameras may be used to allow a user to capture a video or a still photograph. Flashes are often used with cameras in order to illuminate a subject for capture by the cameras. Light emanating from such flashes can cause interference (or “crosstalk”) with the camera's image sensor.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.